La profesora
by Yoe6669
Summary: Hermione está harta de que Ron no estudie a tiempo para los exámenes, y que por ello apenas y pase las materias. Enfadada busca una manera de hacer estudiar al pelirrojo, sin embargo las cosas rápidamente se salen de control. Este fic participa en el Reto #36: "Exámenes finales" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"


Disclamer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo ésta pequeña historia sale de mi mente.

Este fic participa en el Reto #36: "Exámenes finales" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"

...

—Los exámenes se acercan —le dijo Hermione con su usual voz autoritaria, mientras miraba como Ron hacia un castillo con naipes explosivo. Traducción: perdiendo el tiempo como siempre.

—Aún faltan unos siglos, Hermione —respondió Ron sin darle importancia colocando cuidadosamente un par de naipes en una de las torres del castillo.

—Solo faltan dos mese, Ronald —replicó la chica estresada, nunca entendería cómo era que Ron podía hacer lo mismo año tras año, no estudiaba a tiempo y luego, a pocos días de los exámenes se estresaba por no saber ningún tema—, debes comenzar a estudiar o si no…

El reclamo de Hermione se perdió al instante, pues el pelirrojo bostezo descaradamente en mitad de su frase ocasionando que uno de los naipes estallara. Ron soltó una carcajada ante la cara de estupefacción de la chica, ella abrió la boca sorprendida por tal descaro, Ron siempre iba a ser un idiota, no entendía cómo era que ella se preocupaba tanto y él no se preocupaba en lo absoluto. Harta de el comportamiento del pelirrojo ideó un plan para obligarlo a estudiar...

...

Ron se encontraba relajado en la sala común de Gryffindor, su día había sido más bien flojo, como siempre en realidad. Faltaban años luz de distancia para los exámenes, pero Hermione ya comenzaba a ponerse totalmente histérica, como si estudiar cuanto antes fuera estrictamente necesario. Él podía darse el lujo de descansar un par de días antes de ponerse a estudiar, claro que si podía, era solamente que Hermione no confiaba en él, no confiaba en que podría hacer las cosas tan bien como cualquiera. Bueno, quizá no tan bien como lo hacía Hermione, pero si igual que el promedio.

Ron suspiró ruidosamente, ese era precisamente el problema. Él era solo parte de un gran promedio del que no lograba destacar por sí mismo, en cambio Hermione… Ella no, ella era tan perfecta, tan inteligente, tan Hermione… Pero no su Hermione… Nunca suya, por más que lo deseara.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba por extinguirse, pero estaba muy cómodo como para moverse y avivarlo un poco, prefirió dejarlo extinguirse mientras cabeceaba un poco, estaba tan cómodo que ni siquiera quería subir a la habitación, podía quedarse dormido en ese lugar y soñar con Hermione nuevamente. Eso se escuchaba jodidamente bien.

—Ron —el susurro fue apenas perceptible para el pelirrojo.

— ¿Si, Hermione? —respondió el pelirrojo al borde de la inconsciencia.

— ¿Estas dormido?

—Sí.

—Perfecto. —Seguramente se refería a su risa, pensó Ron, porque Hermione soltó una risa traviesa que lo hizo suspirar. Su risa era tan hermosamente perfecta, la melodía que hacia vibrar su corazón, pero nunca podría decirle aquello, no era tan valiente.

Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Hermione acercase al suyo y aspiró su olor, una mezcla de tinta, libros viejos, flores, fresas y pergamino que ya había olido en otro lugar. ¿Dónde? No podía recordar aunque se esforzara, aunque también era probable que no lograra hacerlo porque su cerebro estaba casi evaporado debido al sueño. Terminó de rendirse ante el sueño al mismo tiempo en que sentía las cálidas manos de Hermione contra su mejilla. La piel de Hermione era la más suave y hermosa, todo lo que respectaba a Hermione era lo mejor y más hermoso.

— ¿Es en serio? —El grito ahogado de Hermione logró despertarlo, abrió los ojos con lentitud intentando no cegarse con la luz del lugar, ¿dónde estaba? A pesar de saber que estaba más dormido que despierto estaba seguro de no haber visto ese lugar jamás en su vida.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió reprimiendo un bostezo, frotó sus ojos y logró abrirlos con pereza. Al ver la decoración del lugar solo pudo dar un brinco brusco. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Buscó a Hermione con la mirada totalmente espantado, al encontrarla quedó mudo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar?

— ¿Es en serio, Ronald? —inquirió Hermione totalmente atónita, se podía notar que estaba molesta, pero Ron no entendía por qué. Era ella la que iba vestida así en un sitio como ese. Él no tenía nada que ver con eso—, ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

La respuesta era obviamente que sí, aun así no tenía ni idea de por qué Hermione le hacía esa pregunta. Él no se lo había pedido, era ella la que estaba así delante de él. El pelirrojo tragó saliva ruidosamente. Por Merlín, estaba hermosa: ropa interior de cuero, botas de tacón también de cuero, finas correas ajustadas por sus muslos y su abdomen, su cabello alborotado y para completarlo todo una fusta corta en su mano. Ron se relamió los labios inconscientemente, si seguía viendo a Hermione por mucho tiempo así iba a volverse completamente loco.

— ¿Estoy soñando? —preguntó el pelirrojo seguro de la respuesta.

— ¡Claro que estas soñando, imbécil! —exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia, eso la hizo verse más hermosa que de costumbre. Sin embargo, Ron no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante su arrebato—. Usé un hechizo para ayudarte a estudiar mientras sueñas. Se supone que debe darme las herramientas necesarias para que aprendas las lecciones rápidamente, no entiendo por qué estoy vestida así.

—Bu-ueno, Hermione. A veces los chicos tienen ciertos sueños… Ya-a sabes… Las hormonas y todo eso —intentó responder Ron de manera coherente, aunque era obvio que no podía, no con ella vistiendo así. ¿Eso lo ayudaría a estudiar? En realidad él lo dudaba mucho.

—Supongo que es cierto —concedió la chica intentando actuar de manera profesional, si es que lo podía hacer vistiendo así delante del pelirrojo—, ¿crees que podrás aprender algo?

— ¡Oye, tú fuiste la de la idea! —exclamó Ron sorprendido, él no quería pensar en absolutamente nada—. Eres quien debería saber lo que hace.

—Sí, claro —replicó Hermione cruzándose de brazos, lo que solo lograba que su pecho sobresaliera y se viera más hermoso que nunca, la erección de Ron comenzaba a formarse sin que él pudiera evitarlo, él no podía controlarse ni en sus sueños

—Tú… ¿Recordarás algo de esto mañana?

—No, es tu sueño. —Su sueño… Si ella supiera la cantidad de sueños que él había tenido con ella… Y lo que hacían en cada uno de sus sueños— ¿Eso es una erección? —la sutileza no estaba hecha para esa Hermione, definitivamente. Y es que soltarle eso así tan de pronto mientras señalaba sus pantalones no era nada sutil.

—¡No! —bramó el pelirrojo con el rostro totalmente colorado, sin embargo no ayudó el hecho de haberse llevado una mano hasta su miembro. Ella pareció meditar durante un rato, para luego hacer como si nada y proseguir una linea de pensamientos desconocida para el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, señor Weasley —dijo Hermione con voz lasciva—, comencemos a estudiar… Yo seré su profesora esta noche, debo decirle que por cada error tendrá un castigo.

Hermione remató la oración golpeando su propia palma con la fusta, Ron volvió a tragar grueso, esa Hermione iba a enloquecerlo, lo sabía muy bien. Hermione lo guió hasta una silla donde lo sentó poniendo en el proceso un pie muy cerca de su entrepierna. El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a su pie siguiendo un camino imaginario hasta sus muslos abiertos e insinuantes. Estaba hermosa, perversa y traviesa, una combinación perfectamente mortal para él quien no podía sacarse de su mente sueños anteriores donde la castaña era la protagonista de sus fantasías.

— ¿En qué fecha se llevó a cabo la rebelión de los duendes que tuvo lugar en Hogsmeade? —preguntó Hermione mirándolo desde arriba totalmente imponente.

— ¿Qué? —Ron no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que ella había dicho, por lo que ella golpeó la silla muy cerca de él con la fusta logrando asustarlo.

—Si no estás atento a la clase el castigo será peor…

— ¿Cómo quieres que me concentre si estás vestida así?

—No me interesa lo que tengas por decir —Hermione acercó su pie hasta su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del pantalón, Ron solo podía gemir y nada más. Si antes no podía articular algún pensamiento coherente, ahora ni siquiera podía pensar en ninguna cosa. Pero Hermione se detuvo abruptamente dejándolo con ganas de más—. Si quieres que continúe tendrás que responder mi pregunta…

— ¿Qué? —eso definitivamente no tenía ningún sentido para él, era obvio que si antes no sabía la respuesta ahora ni siquiera sabía la pregunta que le había hecho. Hermione se inclinó había él y susurró la pregunta a su oído—. No lo sé, Hermione… No me tortures así por favor.

—Te dije que obtendrías un castigo, Weasley —Hermione parecía cada vez más metida en su extraño papel, pero eso solo lograba enloquecerlo. Esa, en definitiva, no era la mejor manera de estudiar. Hermione recorrió su cuerpo con la fusta mientras se relamía lo labios traviesamente, se mordió el labio inferior en el momento en que Ron, olvidándose de todo, guió sus manos a sus muslos y los acarició desesperado. Hermione golpeó su mano a lo que él soltó un gemido de dolor—, ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme?

—Nadie —respondió el pelirrojo con voz ahogada por el dolor del golpe, para ser un sueño parecía ser muy real—, ¿estas segura de que esto es un sueño? Duele como el demonio.

—Esa lengua —lo regañó Hermione pareciendo divertida—. Recuerda que es un hechizo.

—No lo veo muy efectivo para estudiar…

—Es porque no te concentras.

— ¿Puedes culparme?

—Bien… Piensa un poco, Ron… Ya lo vimos en una clase con Binns.

—A duras penas y recuerdo que tenemos clases con él —Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada, de esas que lo enloquecían, sin importarle nada le quitó la fusta a Hermione y la jaló del brazo acercándola a él—, tengo muchas mejores ideas para este momento, y estudiar no es precisamente una de ellas… Voy a hacerte el amor, voy a poseerte la noche entera.

—Eso… Eso no es de lo que se trata esto… —gimió Hermione excitada.

—No me interesa —gruñó Ron hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica y aspirando nuevamente su aroma—, no puedo aguantarme si te vistes así y actúas de esa manera… Quiero que seas mi profesora, pero de un área mucho más interesante que la historia… En este colegio no hay clases de anatomía y me preocupa no tener noción de ella… Muéstrame, Hermione… Muéstrame tu anatomía entera…

—Solo si respondes mi pregunta…

—1612 —respondió Ron pegado a su piel la cual comenzaba a sudar—. La posada de Las Tres Escobas fue utilizada como cuartel general de los magos para la rebelión.

—Correcto —se impresionó Hermione. Pero este estado no duró mucho ya que el pelirrojo mordió su hombro totalmente excitado, el sexo de Hermione se humedeció y comprimió en un segundo. Eso se sentía muy bien. No supo cómo hizo para recuperar su voz luego de aquello, y luego de todas las caricias que comenzaba a darle el pelirrojo, pero logró continuar preguntando—. ¿Cuál es el nombre del ministro que renunció al cargo cuando se estaba perdiendo la rebelión de 1752?

— Albert Boot —respondió Ron depositando suaves besos en su espalda.

—Co-correcto —las palabras de Hermione cesaron y en su lugar de su boca solo se escapaban gemidos. ¿Esa era la manera en que Ron aprendía? Sin lugar a dudas era un chico libidinoso.

—No te atrevas a preguntar nada más —advirtió Ron metiendo su mano por el sostén de la chica sintiendo la total erección de sus pezones excitados—. No pretendas que recuerde nada más.

—Pero estabas respondiendo bien… —el pelirrojo le dio una nalgada a la castaña logrando callarla, Hermione se sobresaltó. Eso definitivamente se había sentido delicioso, quería mucho más de eso que él le hacía sentir.

Hermione se olvidó de la misión que tenía, ya no le interesaba en lo absoluto si Ron aprendía o no lo suficiente para pasar sus exámenes, quería continuar con lo que hacían ahora. Tomó el rostro de Ron entre sus manos y acercó rápidamente sus labios a los del chico. Se besaron con una pasión desenfrenada, sus lenguas luchaban en una pelea deliciosa y sin sentido en la que ambos disfrutaban por igual. Las manos de Ron se aventuraron hacia el sur, sintiendo la humedad de la ropa interior de la chica. Sus dedos la acariciaron por encima de la ropa, logrando que sus gemidos subieran en intensidad. Ella le quitó la camisa de prisa, necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel, debía tocarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo en su totalidad.

—Ron, quiero ser tuya…

—Te haré mía, Hermione… Aquí y ahora… —Ron se levantó de la silla mientras sujetaba a Hermione entre sus brazos, caminó hasta una suave cama en mitad de la habitación. esa habitación estaba llena de juguetes y juegos eróticos de todas clases, incluso cadenas. Era por eso que Ron se asustó un poco al abrir los ojos en un principio, pero ahora le parecía un lugar excelente para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Acostó a Hermione lentamente depositando suaves besos en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, tener a Hermione totalmente a su merced; temblando totalmente mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte, era indescriptible. En sus sueños ella siempre estaba así, siempre ansiosa porque él la poseyera, siempre muerta de placer emulando un rió esperando porque él se hundiera en ella. ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era lo que más deseaba.

—Todos mis sueños contigo terminan en lo mismo, Hermione —confesó el chico bajando la ropa interior de la chica, la humedad de su sexo lo invitaba a probarla, el hechizo lograba que él sintiera todo más intensamente, era como tenerla realmente entre sus brazos—, no sé qué hechizo usaste que logra que esto parezca tan real, pero me encanta... Poder sentirte de esta manera es increíble.

—¿Tú sueñas conmigo?

—Cada noche.

—¿Qué sueñas?

—Lo mismo que sueño ahora... Que te hago el amor la noche entera...

—¿De verdad?

—Hablas mucho, Hermione... Yo no quiero hablar, quiero hacer... Hacerte el amor la noche entera...

Ron continuó besando a la chica, quien solo vibraba sin parar con cada beso y cada caricia. Ella estaba cada vez más caliente, mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada e irregular, se dejaba hacer por Ron, porque eso sencillamente era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Él con delicadeza deslizó su mano por sus muslos cremosos, robándole suspiros a Hermione a su paso, cada vez estaba más excitado pero no le importaba, después de todo no era más que un sueño, otro de muchos. Hermione acariciaba a Ron torpemente, pero el chico gemía sobre ella dándole a entender que lo que hacia le gustaba, sin poder esperar más ella lo desnudó con rapidez, necesitaba más, mucho más, no le importaba nada más en ese momento; en esa habitación, en esa cama, en esas cuatro paredes, nada más importaba; ni los exámenes, ni las clases, ni Voldemort, ni Harry... Nada... Nada más que ellos dos entregándose plenamente. Las manos de Ron se dirigieron a su sexo acariciándolo con un ritmo increíblemente delicioso, extrañamente su interior comenzó a doler, como si algo le faltara, claro, él le faltaba, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella llenándola.

—Ron... Hazme tuya... —susurró entre gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

—Serás mía, Hermione... Solo mía, no puedes ser de nadie más, no quiero que seas de nadie más...

Ron separó las piernas de la castaña y comenzó a adentrarse en su estrecha humedad, era tan malditamente delicioso que estuvo a punto de acabar apenas comenzó a entrar en ella, un quejido de dolor lo hizo parar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él asustado.

—Si —susurró ella sonriendo a pesar del dolor—, continúa.

Ron siguió entrando en ella con toda la lentitud de la que fue capaz, pensando en lo extraño que resultaba que ella tuviera dolor si todo eso era parte de un sueño, cuando finalmente entró por completo los ojos de Hermione estaba llenos de pequeñas lágrimas que ella en vano se esforzaba por no derramar.

—Lo siento —dijo él sin saber qué hacer—, ¿te duele? —Hermione asintió aguantando la respiración—. ¿Por qué te duele si es un sueño? ¿Es por el hechizo?

Ella volvió a asentir rápidamente sin ser capaz de hablar, Ron permaneció dentro de ella sin moverse pues estaba muy confundido con lo que ocurría, sin embargó al poco tiempo no pudo aguantar más y con movimientos lentos y precisos comenzó a salir y entrar en ella con un delicioso vaivén que comenzó a llevarlos a la locura, y sus fuertes gemidos eran prueba de ello. Eso era simplemente perfecto, podría hacerlo toda la vida si ella lo dejara, estaba seguro que desde ese momento él le pertenecía, a esa mujer desafiante y desesperante, a esa mujer valiente, hermosa y salvaje. Los dos amantes tocaron el cielo al mismo tiempo, soltando sonidos guturales que le demostraban al otro lo mucho que lo disfrutaban.

—¿Mañana tendremos otra lección? —inquirió Ron con la respiración entrecortada cayendo al lado de ella en la cama una vez que terminaron.

—Por supuesto, creo que progresas mucho —respondió ella igual de agitada que él.

—¿De verdad? —Ron frunció el ceño dudando de lo que ella aseguraba.

—Recítame la Tercera Ley de Golpalott.

—El antídoto para un veneno mezclado puede simplemente ser creado mediante la búsqueda de los antídotos de cada veneno que lo forman por separado.

—Correcto.

—¿Cómo es que yo sé eso?

—Es por el hechizo, idiota —replicó Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Con unas cuantas clases más tendrás una gran nota en tus exámenes finales.

—Con una profesora así de hermosa no puedo quejarme...

Hermione sonrió ruborizada, Ron decía cosas hermosas, pero lo más probable es que las dijera porque pensaba que se trataba de un sueño y nada más...

La noche pasó dándole la bienvenida a la mañana, tanto Ron como Hermione despertaron en sus respectivas camas totalmente felices luego de aquella noche. Se vieron en la sala común y se sonrieron mutuamente.

—Ron —llamó Hermione pensando en hacer una prueba al experimento de la noche anterior—, ¿en qué año renunció Albert Boot a su cargo de ministro?

—1752 —respondió el chico con seguridad.

—Correcto. —Ambos sonrieron orgullosos.

—Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre.

Hermione asintió siguiendo a Ron hacia el retrato para salir. Ahora lo complicado era explicarle a Ron que había perdido la virginidad en realidad porque ella se inventó lo del bendito hechizo cuando en realidad lo único que hizo fue llevarlo a la sala multipropósitos.

...

**Fin del Fic! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, este es una especie de continuación de mi one-shot "humedad". También tiene varias referencias a algunas de mis otras historias, los que las han leído se darán cuenta. Escogí esta temática porque me imaginé como le gustaría a Ron que Hermione se viera siendo su profesora, la escena está ubicada en el sexto año. No sé qué tan bien haya quedado, pero espero que les haya gustado. En fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos!**


End file.
